Can't Stand Your Loneliness
by Incy Little Spider
Summary: 2-D hates it at Plastic Beach. He just wants to go home and escape Murdoc's torment. He misses his home and he misses the company of other people. But most of all he misses Russel and the real Noodle and wishes they could be with him again.


_It's going to eat me…_

_Just draw the curtains you idiot…_

_It's gonna eat me, it's gonna eat me, it's gonna eat me…_

_Draw the curtains and you won't see it anymore. C'mon just reach over and do it!_

His breath came out in short, terrified gasps as he rocked back and forth on the bed. He bit into his forearm and wished silently that the nice stranger guy would come in and draw the curtains for him. He could talk to him about horror movies and plugs. He was nice…whoever he was.

He made a little whimpering noise and bit his forearm even harder. He hated it here.

He heard the clanking, creaking noise of the lift coming down. Maybe it was the nice guy, come to talk to him again. He was the only one on the island who seemed sane and normal. A small sliver of hope went through him. Maybe the guy would figure out how to free him from this place. Maybe he could finally go home and never see Murdoc again.

He clenched his eyes shut and held back a terrified sob as the lift doors slowly slid open. He waited for his visitor to announce their presence but heard nothing. The silence dragged on. A silence that was dead and cold. He opened his eyes and wasn't surprised at who he saw.

The android stood as stiff and still as a soldier, its face blank of all emotion. 2-D stared at it and felt his heart in his throat. It walked up to him and he scooted as far away from it as he could. It stopped in its tracks and stared at him as if it knew how frightened he was of it. After standing there motionless for a few moments, a smile stretched onto its face, a slow, menacing smile that made 2-D's blood run cold.

"Wot do you w-wa-want?' He stuttered as it took a step closer. It was silent as it slowly processed his sentence. Finally with two spastic jerks of its head it spoke.

"Mr. Murdoc…would-would-would…wants you to come upstairs," it droned. 2-D stared at its smirking face for a few moments before shaking his head roughly.

"Tell 'im no way! I ain't gonna talk to 'im and I ain't gonna see 'im!" He replied, hugging his knees closer to his scrawny chest. The android's face didn't change but it seemed like its eyes were slowly brightening. It turned on its heel and walked stiffly back towards the lift again. In a few seconds it was gone, the lift creaking back upstairs.

2-D let out a long rattling sigh and dug his nails hard into the flesh of his elbow. He sat there, rocking back and forth for a few moments before he heard a loud crash and a string of filthy curses from upstairs. He swallowed.

There was another long, still silence, when suddenly he heard the lift creaking down again. His nails dug into his elbow hard enough to bruise. After a few nerve-wracking minutes, the doors of the lift slid open and Murdoc stepped out, his bony arms crossed over his chest. 2-D was silent as the older man stared at him for a few seconds with narrowed eyes. Then he walked up and knelt in front of the azure-haired singer.

"Don't wanna come up and socialize then, faceache?" He growled and 2-D licked his lips nervously and looked away. Murdoc wasn't in one of his foul moods were he cursed and ranted and insulted anyone who was unlucky enough to be in the same room as him. He was in one of his deadly quiet moods that 2-D hated even more.

"Don't you look away from me," he snarled and 2-D's shoulders rose up to his ears and he turned back to look into the other man's face. He was smirking. The young man swallowed nervously again.

"Yer must be hungry. You ain't eaten for days, have ya?" He said and 2-D heard his rusty voice straining as he tried to sound friendly. He was silent.

"Ain't gonna answer me now are ya?" He said darkly and suddenly his bony hand was clamped around the younger man's knee. 2-D breathed in sharply and shook his head. His smirk grew.

"Eh?"

"Y-yeah…I am-I am kinda…h-h-hun…"

"Hungry?"

"Err…y-yeah."

The hand squeezed hard before sliding away again. It would definitely leave a bruise behind.

"Why don't yer come up and I'll get yer sumthin' to eat?" It wasn't a question. 2-D knew that. He looked away for a second, clenching his eyes shut. If Russel was here he would help him. He wasn't scared of Murdoc at all. If Noodle…_the real goddamned Noodle not some horrid, awful copy…_if she was here she would help him as well. No-one in the band was scared of Murdoc but him. His heart panged so painfully in his chest it felt like it would burst out of his chest.

"Well? I ain't got all day, fuckhead."

He slowly opened his eyes and with a shaky sigh he nodded. He heard the other man chuckle lowly.

"Tha's a good boy," his filthy green hand rose up to ruffle his hair. The younger man immediately tensed up. The hand strayed in his blue locks for just a moment too long and he felt his skin crawl. Finally the man got to his feet, pulling the younger man up by his shoulder.

Murdoc led him over to the lift, his nails digging into his skin. They walked into the graffiti sprayed interior and soon they were creaking upstairs again.

"Know who fixed the panel?" Murdoc said lightly, tapping the metal. 2-D ducked his head down and shook his head.

"Betcha it was that weird bloke's been wonderin' 'round 'ere," he said with a smirk. 2-D nodded. There was another silence and the younger man wished Murdoc would take his hand of his shoulder. He tried to squirm it off but the older man just tightened his grip.

The lift doors slid open and Murdoc led the azure-haired man into the study. The squid on the table glared at them but they ignored it. The older man pushed him over to the black sofa where the android was standing, still as silent as ever, looking out of the window.

"Noodle's very, _very _confused 2-D, abou' why you don't like her. She's got no idea wot she's done to upset you," Murdoc said teasingly as the android jerked around to look at them both. 2-D shuddered as it stared blankly at them.

"Iss not…iss not Noodle, Murdoc…" he muttered and the other man let out a cackle.

"I know it ain't Noodle, dullard. But you could at least show some manners anyway," he laughed as he gave him a hard thump on the back.

"Now go sit down there while I go get yer sumthin' to eat," he commanded and gave him a shove towards the sofa. The younger man sat down clumsily as the android looked down at him blankly. With a chuckle, Murdoc sauntered off.

2-D was quiet as he raised his hand up to rub the bite marks on his neck. He avoided the android's stare.

"Why don't ya sid down?" He told it even though he knew it wouldn't pay him any attention. It only ever did what Murdoc said. He flinched slightly, thinking of all the times the older man would order the android into his lair where it would stay for hours and hours. He didn't like to think of what he got up to down there.

"I'm baaaack!" The man appeared out of nowhere, jumping onto the sofa with a two beers in his hands.

"Couldn't find nothin' to eat, so I gotcha a drink instead," he said, dropping it into his hand. He cracked his open and took a big swig. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he looked over at him.

"Thank-you Murdoc," he said in a sing-song voice again. 2-D cringed.

"Fanks," he muttered and the other man chuckled. He felt his dirty hand slid up into his hair again.

"Good boy," he rasped and 2-D took a huge gulp of beer, swallowing it roughly. The android stared at them both and Murdoc glanced at it and motioned for it to sit down. It didn't make a move. The man sighed.

"Siddown luv," he commanded. With a small electric noise, it walked over stiffly and was about to sit down on the sofa as well before Murdoc stuck his arm out and tugged it over to sit in his lap. It made itself comfortable, leaning its head against his chest and turning to stare at 2-D expressionlessly again. Murdoc's arm twisted around its waist and pulled it closer. He turned to smirk at the younger man.

2-D tried extra hard not to cringe.

They sat there in silence and the android began to hum lightly. Murdoc stroked its hip absent-mindedly with his long nails.

"She tried to get me to watch Twilight with her the other day," he informed 2-D and he nodded.

"Load of crap."

2-D didn't say anything.

"Yer should see what all the fans on the net say abou' her. They all hate her guts." He laughed suddenly, making 2-D jump.

"Shoulda said they hate her circuits, she ain't got no guts, ha!"

The android shifted slightly in his lap and let out a giggle that almost sounded like one of the real Noodle's laughs. He remembered suddenly, sitting on the couch at Kong Studios watching a bad horror movie, Noodle's face lit up with laughter. He remembered her terrified face as the Feel Good Inc tower hurtled towards the ground, lit up with flames.

He looked into the android's blank face and was horrified when he felt tears begin to slide down his cheeks. He tried to keep them away but they fell anyway and his breath began to hitch in his throat.

_Stop it you idiot, stop it now…_

The hand was around his neck in a second, pulling him into the man's filthy shirt. He squirmed for a moment as his band-mate stroked his hair and crooned into his ear, before giving in and sobbing madly into his chest. He could smell cigarette smoke and alcohol and the metallic smell of the android a few centimeters next to him.

This was so perverse.

He wished he would stop acting like a baby.

He wished Murdoc would just leave him alone.

But he knew he wouldn't.

He wished he was back home, not on this island.

Most of all he wished he could see the real Noodle again.

But he knew deep down, none of this would ever happen.

He sobbed and sobbed and Murdoc's shirt was soon soaked with tears.

He would never see her again.

Ever.

* * *

**A/N This story resulted from going on the Gorillaz website for too long. Android Noodle gives me the creeps. Especially when she pukes up an octopus in the latest video. (Shivers.) I bet you a million dollars most people hate her just because she's a Twilight fan. ^^ anyway hope you all enjoyed it. **


End file.
